


Воспоминания

by Vemoro



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Size Kink, Women on Top
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джейме не в силах забыть Тартскую Деву.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воспоминания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/196424) by [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary). 



> Огромное спасибо моей бете [Frau_Lolka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Lolka/pseuds/Frau_Lolka)
> 
> Фанфик переведен на ФБ 2015, команда ASOIAF 2015

Джейме не понимает, почему он никак не может забыть ее. Девица. Бриенна, Тартская Дева, жалкий осколок Радужной гвардии и его недавний конвоир. Бриенна Красотка, как звали ее в насмешку, потому что более некрасивую женщину трудно было отыскать на свете. 

Если бы кто-нибудь узнал, что Джейме на самом деле думает о ней, он сгорел бы со стыда. 

Он постоянно возвращается мыслями к тому дню в Харренхолле, когда вошел в купальню и обнаружил там Бриенну. 

Джейме вымотался так, словно прошел все семь преисподен, и его путь был далек от завершения, но, погрузившись в горячую воду, он позволил себе расслабиться чуть больше обычного. Бриенна чувствовала себя неловко, она прикрывалась своей широкой рукой — хотя прятать там было особо нечего, кроме двух розовых сосков на мускулистой груди. Она отвернулась, зардевшись так сильно, что краска залила затылок и шею. И впервые с того момента, когда Джейме лишился правой руки, он почувствовал, как шевельнулся его член. 

Конечно же, тогда ничего не произошло. Но он не может перестать думать об этом. Ни один палач не смог бы вытянуть из него признание — в те редкие моменты, когда Джейме дрочит себе левой рукой, так и не избавившись от странного чувства непривычной чужеродности, он вспоминает купальни Харренхолла. 

Джейме представляет себе, что тогда у него хватило сил пересечь бассейн, курящийся горячим паром, прижаться к длинным мускулистым ногам и сделать Бриенну Тарт женщиной. 

Он размышляет, сопротивлялась бы она? Скорее всего, да — Бриенна всегда была той еще упрямой ослицей. Однако почему-то Джейме считает, что, хотя Тартская дева с легкостью могла защитить свою честь, она не стала бы всерьез бороться с ним. 

В его разыгравшемся воображении Бриенна попеняла бы ему за нахальство, раз за разом перехватывала бы его жадную шарящую руку, но не сказала бы «нет». 

Она бы не оттолкнула его, потому что на самом деле Бриенна тоже хотела его, хотя и не смела себе в этом признаться. 

На свете было много женщин, которые желали его, но Джейме не переспал ни с одной из них. Он прикрывался своими обетами Белой Гвардии, но истинной причиной всех отказов была его сестра. Серсея — единственная женщина, которую он когда-либо любил. 

После их… ссоры, Джейме вдруг обнаруживает, что все чаще представляет рядом с собой Бриенну. Когда-то он сравнивал ее с красавицей Серсеей, но сейчас, когда он знает, какова на самом деле Серсея, он понимает — все эти годы сестра не любила его, а просто хотела. 

Бриенна обычная девушка и выглядит на свои годы, но она гораздо крупнее Джейме и, совокупляясь с ней в своих фантазиях, он почти понимает, что должен чувствовать его брат-карлик, когда трахается с очередной девкой. 

Джейме представляет еле заметные груди, которые слегка подпрыгнут, когда Бриенна оседлает его, тяжело придавив сильными ногами. В своих фантазиях он рывками толкается вверх, и его бедра с трудом приподнимаются над матрасом. 

Джейме хорошо помнит лицо Бриенны — каждую черточку до последней веснушки, — и в своем воображении он заставляет это лицо исказиться от удовольствия, потому что ей приятно заниматься любовью с ним. Он твердит себе, что непременно произнесет ее имя, задыхаясь в экстазе… если бы у него только был шанс! Он знает, что обязательно скажет ей, насколько она прекрасна, и заставит ее поверить в это! 

Как обычно, когда наступает развязка, у него вырывается лишь бессвязное рычание. Потом он засыпает и надеется, что Тартская Дева в безопасности, где бы она ни была, и у нее все хорошо. 

Он очень хотел бы знать, вспоминает ли Бриенна о нем хоть иногда…


End file.
